Charming Family Feels
by sugarplumdreams
Summary: A collection of headcanons, drabbles, one-shots, etc. from David's POV written as part of the infamous RP on Tumblr :) [yourecharmedimsure . tumblr . com]
1. Daddy's Baby Girl

A/N: Inspired by all the milestones David had missed in Emma's life. ((CRYING))

**Daddy's Baby Girl**

**_Before Emma turned one, she'd called him "Da-da."_**

Snow had rolled her eyes and insisted it was merely baby babble that didn't mean anything, then proceeded to sound out "Ma-ma" to their daughter while Emma laughed delightedly. He had shaken his head at her but grinned nonetheless.

**_The day before her first birthday she'd taken her first steps._**

He'd just returned home from hunting for the feast for the ball in her honor and had dropped by the playroom to check on her. She squealed when she saw him, clapping her hands and yelling, "Da-da," then surprising him when she grasped the table nearby and pulled herself up to her feet. His eyes had gone wide and he'd frantically called for Snow.

"That's it, that's my sweet girl," he encouraged softly. "Come on, Emma! Come here, you can do it!"

By the time Snow ran in, Emma was giggling excitedly as she finally made it into his waiting arms.

**_When she was two, she'd skinned her knee for the first time after having taken a nasty fall down a hill while playing outside._**

She cried endlessly in her mother's arms. It wasn't until he'd kissed her "owie" and picked her up to hold her did she quiet down.

"There, there, sweetheart," he cooed, touching his lips to her brow. "Took quite a fall didn't you?"

She nodded against his chest and whimpered.

He stroked her back soothingly. "My brave girl, it'll be gone soon. Pain always goes away."

She'd fallen asleep to the lull of his voice and he didn't have the heart to set her down so he cradled her in his arms while he sat in the rocking chair in her nursery until she woke up.

**_She turned five and had been punished for sneaking sweets before dinner._**

Later that night, before he read her a bedtime story from her book of fairy tales, he produced a cookie from his pocket and split it in half for them to share. She smiled and he smiled back, reaching out to brush the crumbs from her mouth.

"Don't tell your mom," he whispered, touching a finger to his lips.

She giggled and it was the most beautiful sound in the world.

"Tell Mom what?" she replied mischievously.

**_At eight, he'd taught her how to ride a horse in between archery and sword fighting._**

She loved every minute of it. It was the part of the day she looked forward to the most, especially right after her mother's etiquette lessons.

"Daddy, I don't _want_ to be a Princess. It's so _boring_!" she whined one afternoon.

He chuckled, understanding her greater love of adventure and the outdoors. "It's not just about being a Princess, Emma. It's about learning how to run a kingdom. One day, you're going to be a Queen, and you'll need all the skills your mother's teaching you now."

She rolled her eyes at that. "When I become Queen, I'm going to outlaw etiquette lessons."

He laughed again, reaching out to run his hand affectionately over her head. "Well until then, it's business in the morning and all the fun after." He handed her the bow he'd had crafted especially for her. "It gives you something to look forward to."

**_Emma punched a boy when she turned 13._**

He'd called her pretty and the young Princess would not stand for such indecency. He chuckled, beaming with pride and eliciting a scowl from his wife. He chuckled again when his daughter whined about Snow making her apologize for her actions.

"_Mom_, do I _have_ to?"

He thought she sounded like she was about to stomp her foot.

"Emma, do not make me middle name you, young lady," Snow warned. "You are going to apologize to that boy."

His daughter gave up, throwing her hands exasperatedly in the air before sulking off. "_Fine._ But I'm not going to like it."

"Charming, don't," she said when she turned to look at him, but the corners of her mouth twitched into a smile.

"What? I didn't say anything," he laughed, holding his hands out defensively. "And you can't blame me, she got her right hook from you."

Pride flickered briefly into her eyes and he smiled as she took his hand. "I know."

**_On her 16th birthday, they threw her a customary ball._**

Emma looked stunning and it made his heart ache.

He was her first dance, not just at the ball that night, but when she had been a child, standing on his toes as he spun them around the room. It was the memory he had in his head as he danced with her now.

When the music ended, she stood up on her toes to kiss his cheek affectionately. "I love you, Daddy," she smiled radiantly, and he wondered when she'd grown into such a beautiful young woman.

"She'll have suitors knocking on the door any minute," Snow murmured, curling into his side as they watched her glide off to greet their guests.

"Over my dead body," he answered seriously, making her giggle.

**_Her heart had been broken for the first time when she turned 19._**

She was miserable for weeks. He went into a rage, never in front of her, but Snow would often find him down at the lake sword fighting with a few of the guards to help relieve the anger and helplessness he felt.

"Charming?"

"What?" he grunted, blocking an assault to his right.

"How much longer are you going to do this?"

"Until I forget that I want-" He lunged forward, swung his sword high. "To pummel Philip's-" He ducked just as his opponent struck out at him. "Face with my fist!" He charged back at the guard, temper fueled.

**_When she was 24, she got married._**

He walked her down the isle, his darling baby girl, who wasn't his baby anymore, and placed her into the care of another man. It was the hardest thing he'd ever had to do.

He stood there, with tears on his cheeks and his arm around Snow, and watched the happiness radiate out of their daughter as she said her vows and kissed her groom.

The next morning, the day she was leaving to go start this new adventure, she hugged him tightly, sniffling into his chest.

"I'll always be your baby girl, Dad," she whispered into his ear before brushing her lips over his cheek.

He cupped her face affectionately between his hands, wiping her tears away with his thumbs. "Light of my life," he murmured, then kissed her forehead to say goodbye.

**_At least…that's how David imagined the story would have gone if they hadn't had to send Emma through the wardrobe the night Regina cast the curse._**

He turned his head at the sound of the quiet laughter from the kitchen table and watched his two best girls chattering and making toasts with their wine glasses. His heart was heavy with emotion, but he couldn't help but smile.

He looked down at his grandson, who had fallen asleep with his head in his lap while watching Peter Pan, then back at them and he realized that _this _version of the story, though not ideal, was perfect just the way it was.

They had found each other and that was the most important part. And perhaps he and Emma had missed out on a lot, but she would always be his baby girl and there was still time to be a father to her.

_Fin_


	2. The Voice

A/N: Just my headcanon about Mary Margaret reading to David in the hospital while he was in a coma. ((SOBS))

**The Voice**

For the 28 years of the curse, David's mind resided in memories. Over and over he relived his life...running across the green farmland of his home as a boy, drinking with his friends at the tavern as a young man, becoming a Prince, falling in love, fighting to give a child her best chance.

It wasn't always the same moments that played through his mind to tell the story, but it was always the same foggy ending...pain from a wound, a broken heart, the cries of an infant, a final kiss goodbye, and then darkness.

Endless darkness until the memories restarted.

Once in awhile, he'd hear a voice, soothing and warm. It resonated with him, pulled at his mind, made him want to scream with frustration when he couldn't do anything but repeat the cycle of storytelling.

It was like a star, enticing and bright, but always, always out of reach.

Sometimes, his mind was agitated, he knew by the memories that surfaced. Dark, harsh, painful. He hated those versions of the story but then that voice, so strong and sure, would break through the veil, calming his soul and his heart.

He'd never understood what it said, it was too far away, but there was comfort in its constancy and that was enough to carry him through anything.


	3. Across Time and Space

A/N: A headcanon about one of my favorite little details in the show :)

**Across Time and Space**

The first time he noticed the tattoo, they were sharing dish washing duty at the sink after dinner one night. His eyes nearly popped out of his head as he grabbed her wrist to stare at it.

She laughed, trying to tug her hand away. "Relax, it's the only one."

He shook his head, disbelief at the strength of their familial bond even across space and time. "Why the flower?"

She shrugged, not really thinking much of it. "I don't know. It was pretty."

He was quiet for a very long time, studying her face, letting the emotions wash over him.

"David," she started, brows drawn together in concern. "What-"

He cut her off with a shake of his head, then simply walked across the room to an antique chest. He knelt down as he opened it, riffling through it until he pulled out a worn surcoat. By then Emma had joined his side.

"Shut up," she said, kneeling down to run a hand gently over the exact same flowers as her tattoo, emblazoned across the front of the garment.

He looked up at her, a smile tugging on the corners of his lips. No words were spoken, no words were needed.


	4. Candles

A/N: Henry/Charming's fight in the RP was wreaking havoc with my emotions so I fixed it with this...except the feelings I got while writing it only made me feel worse LOL

**Candles**

David was slowly losing his mind. The longer his girls were gone, the more restless he became. He began losing sleep, unable to shut off the worry and the fear.

The last couple of nights he'd light a candle for Henry then tell him stories of the Enchanted Forest until the little boy fell asleep. Afterwards, he'd slip quietly from the bed, make himself a cup of coffee knowing he'd never find enough peace to rest, and stood guard over his grandson. At least he could feel useful there.

This night was no different. It was late into the evening and he was pacing around the kitchen, mind far-away as he tried to pull something, _anything_, from his memories that might be able to help them.

"Gramps?" A sleepy voice asked. "What's wrong?"

He looked up, setting his cup down before rushing to Henry's side. "Nothing, what about you, are you okay?" He knelt down, hands smoothing down his hair comfortingly.

He rubbed at his eyes to clear his vision. "I heard you walking around. Are you having trouble sleeping too?"

David smiled apologetically for waking him then squeezed his shoulder. "Just tonight," he lied.

Henry contemplated him for a long time, then simply grabbed his hand and tugged him over to the bed he'd just vacated. He made David sit down then rushed off back into the kitchen to rummage through one of the drawers.

The prince eyed him curiously. "What are you doing, Henry?"

He made a triumphant sound when he found what he was looking for and sped back towards him. David saw that there was a candle in his hand. His heart squeezed when Henry lit it with the one already burning on the nightstand then set the candle next to it.

"Now you have one too," he smiled at his grandfather. "We can take turns standing watch. I'll take the first shift so you can get some sleep."

David grinned, wrapping an arm around the child when he snuggled up beside him. He touched his lips to the top of his head. "Thanks, kid," he murmured.

Henry's arms went around his waist and he squeezed tightly. "We're family. That's what we do. We protect each other."

He pressed his lips together, tucking Henry under his chin as the tears pooled behind his eyes. "I love you, Henry."

"I love you too, Gramps."


	5. Birthdays

A/N: Based off the Sneak Peek for 2x15 "The Queen is Dead" where it was implied that Snow shares her birthday with her mother's death - ALL THE CREYS

**Birthdays**

He found her at the lake, as he so often did this time of year, standing quietly on the pebbled shore with her arms around herself and her face tipped up to the sky. His heart ached for her, for her obvious unhappiness, and he longed to draw her into the protective circle of his arms, to sooth and love and heal...but she had not gone to him for such things, having slipped wordlessly from their bed at midnight. It was not unusual and he understood her need to be alone, but that didn't stop the hurt that he could do nothing for her.

"You should be in bed," she murmured while her eyes stayed fixated on the stars.

He took a deep breath, stopping a few feet away to study the silhouette of her profile against the backdrop of the castle. She looked so sad, so lonely and despite what she said, there was no where else he wanted to be because she needed him. Even if she refused to admit it.

"My place is with you," he said after a moment.

She hesitated, he'd seen the soft sway of her body towards him before she pulled back and stopped herself, and again there was a pang in his heart, again he tried not to be hurt. Tried.

"I'll be up soon," she promised.

"If it's all the same to you, I'll wait." His voice was gentle when he spoke. "You won't even know I'm here."

She said nothing for a long time, continuing to watch the night sky. Then she sighed and extended a hand out to him, inviting him to join her. A ball of emotion lodged itself into his throat. They would not argue this year, and for that he was glad.

He stepped up to her, twining their fingers together as their hands clasped. He could feel the tension from her, the grief - both so strong and overwhelming that he pressed his lips together to keep from saying something, knowing that was not what she wanted. Then she started to tremble and his fingers squeezed comfortingly on hers. When she finally turned into him he caught a glimpse of her face in the moonlight and the pain reflected there was a dagger to his heart.

Their arms came around each other at the same time. She gripped the back of his shirt for purchase as her body shook from her quiet sobbing. He rested the side of his cheek against her head, his hand stroking her hair as he murmured soothing words.

"I love you," he whispered when the storm had passed, touching his lips to the top of her head. "I love you."

"Charming," she sniffled, rubbing her cheek over his heart. "I know...thank you."

He swayed them gently, his arms tight around her, and he was content. She let him in this year, this had been a good year.

"I love you," she said, giving him back the words, pulling away to look at him. "More than anything in this world."

The corners of his mouth tipped up briefly and he bent his head to brush his mouth over hers. He lingered for a heartbeat then moved his lips to kiss away her tears. She closed her eyes and curled herself back into him and this time he could feel her need for him, for his love and his presence and his comfort - he was glad that he could ease some of the weight from her shoulders.

A little ball of light streaked across the sky, catching his attention. A shooting star. It made him smile again.

_Happy birthday, sweetheart. _He said it to her in the quiet of his mind.


	6. Family Talents

A/N: I was just having a lot of Daddy!Charming feelings when I wrote this.

**Family Talents**

"Alright, kid," he said, handing her an arrow. "Let's see what you got."

She scrunched her face, shoulders sagging in defiance even as she took it from him. "Do I _have_ to?" she whined. "I suck at this, David."

"You suck at this-" His mouth dropped open, feigning insult. "Do you know who your parents are? You couldn't possibly suck at archery," he smiled then, nudging her with his elbow. "It's in your blood."

He shifted so that he stood on her left side, away from her shooting arm. "Go on, take your stance."

Emma sighed but rolled her shoulders back to adjust her posture then planted her feet a ways apart. She rotated her upper body towards the target, notching the arrow into place and pulling back on the bowstring as she lifted the bow.

David was about to make some corrections when she suddenly let go. The arrow released, flying towards the target then veering right and missing it by a couple of feet. He bit on his lower lip when she turned her head to glare at him.

"I _suck,_" she reiterated. "Obviously that talent skipped a generation."

"Hey," he protested. "Have some faith, your mother is a great teacher and I happened to have learned everything I know from her." He shook his head, chuckling as he passed her another arrow. "Just try it again."

Emma eyed him skeptically, grumbling as she took the arrow from his hand. She repeated the process, but this time, before she could notch the arrow, David touched a hand to her shoulder.

"Shorten your stance a little bit. You'll want your legs shoulder-width apart, you'll be better grounded." He made a sound of approval when she followed his directions. "Good, now go ahead and lift your bow…"

He waited for her to get settled before moving to her right side so that he was facing her. "Relax your shoulders- right shoulder down just a bit more…good girl," he murmured. "Okay, and elbow up a littler higher- excellent."

He reached out anyway to adjust it to his liking then stepped back again to watch her. "Touch your mouth as you pull on the arrow and the bowstring- mmhmm," he agreed when she'd done it right. "Perfect," he finished.

She didn't move for a minute, her eyes flickering briefly to his then back to the target. "Now what?"

He grinned. "Now, my faithless daughter, you take a breath…" He paused until the perfect moment came. "And release," he murmured when she was ready.

The arrow shot out with a sharp zinging sound, then promptly embedded itself into the target. It wasn't a bullseye, but she was close. Pride swelled up in his chest.

"Shut _up_!" she cried, her mouth dropping open just as his had done earlier.

He laughed at how similar they looked. He'd never get over how she had favored him the most, even with her mother's chin. The warmth in his heart spread throughout his body.

"_Shut up! _I did it!" She bounced around excitedly. "I did it! I really did it!"

David drew another arrow from the quiver on his back. "Do you want to do it again?"

She snatched the arrow from him excitedly. "Uh, _yeah_?"

Emma took her stance once more, body automatically taking into account the corrections he had made earlier. When she sent another arrow home into the target, they high-fived each other companionably.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I _can_ be taught!" she joked, curtsying as he whistled and gave her a round of applause.

"Told you that you'd be a natural," he said, mouth curving up as his hands fell to his waist.

The excitement lit up her face, brightening her blue eyes even more. "Tomorrow we are _so_ busting out the swords," she told him. "You might make a Fairytale warrior out of me yet, Dad!"

They both stilled at her slip, his eyes widening and her hand slapping over her mouth. "David," she corrected. "I'm sorry, I-"

He merely shook his head, not wanting her apology, not wanting to ruin the moment. He swallowed back the lump of emotion that had lodged itself into his throat and blinked back the tears threatening to pool behind his eyes.

He held his hand out for hers and smiled so big the corners of his eyes crinkled. "Deal," he said quietly.

_Fin_


	7. Announcements

A/N: Sometimes I just like to fill in all the little things that are missing from the show, glimpses of the life Charming had with Snow in FTL pre-curse, things that have happened that we didn't get to see simply because there's not enough time in a 40 minute show, moments in his relationships with his family that have yet to be explored, etc. This one is *sniffles*… just read :')

**Announcements**

The Queen had been sick for almost a week now. She could hardly keep anything down; the mornings were especially the hardest. She had tried to fight through it but by the end of the week, _he_ couldn't stand to see her in so much distress anymore that he went ahead and summoned the court physician despite her protests.

He was pacing in the hallway outside of their bedchamber, arms crossed over his chest as he nervously worried on his bottom lip with his teeth. When the door opened he all but pounced on the doctor.

"How is she?" he asked anxiously.

The older man patted him comfortingly on the shoulder. "She is well," he smiled.

Relief coursed through his body. "What- what happened? What ailed her?"

The doctor chuckled and gestured for him to go inside. "The Queen would like to speak with you personally on the matter."

His brows furrowed in confusion at that but he stepped hurriedly into their quarters. He moved to go sit with her on the bed, one hand reaching for hers and the other cupping her face, just seeking the contact.

"Hi," she said, the grin on her lips nearly splitting her face.

"Um…hi?" he replied, still bewildered at her demeanor. His thumb brushed over her chin. "How are you feeling?"

"Wonderful," she giggled, then surprised him by scooting forward and wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

His hands stroked up and down her back soothingly, automatically, as his fingers tangled in the ends of her hair. "That's…excellent?"

She laughed then at his continued confusion, nuzzling her check against his as she rocked them back and forth. "Charming," she whispered near his ear. "We're going to have a baby."

He stilled then, completely froze at her words. His heart squeezed so tight he thought he might burst from it. He pulled back to look at her, to search her face.

"You're…pregnant?" Hope sparked so bright inside him that the tears began to pool behind his eyes.

Her cheeks were already wet as she smiled and nodded, her hands framing his face. "I'm pregnant," she confirmed.

His smile mirrored hers. "You're pregnant. We're going to have a baby," he repeated incredulously, unable to believe she was now carrying a tiny, precious life inside of her.

She nodded again, no longer able to speak as her face broke composure while emotion swarmed her. He pulled her forward, crushing his lips against hers. Their tears mingled as he kissed her in all his joy and love and excitement.

She had given him the world — love, a home, and now…now she was giving him a family.

"I love you," he said quietly as he peppered kisses over her face before returning to her mouth. "I love you."

_Fin_


	8. Love and Magic

A/N: This has been in my head since last week so I thought I'd finally put it down. :)

**Love and Magic**

David stood with his arms crossed over his chest, leaning against the doorframe in the threshold of the living room. There was a quiet smile on his face as he watched Emma and Henry fast asleep cuddled up on the couch. The soft rustle behind him had him turning his head, then the smile on his face widened as he opened his embrace to his wife.

"Hi," she murmured, tilting her face up for a kiss.

He brushed his lips over hers sweetly, once…twice, then over her temple as she settled into his side. "Hi yourself."

"She's safe now," Snow told him. She reached up to trace the faint scar on his chin with her fingertips. "We both are. You don't have to worry anymore."

He chuckled, reaching up to grasp her wrist before he kissed the inside of her palm. "I think I'm always going to worry."

"Our hero," she smiled.

"Your husband," he replied, clasping her hand then tapping his finger to her nose affectionately. "Her father and his grandfather," he nodded in Emma and Henry's direction. "Not a hero…just a man who loves his family very much."

She moved into him, her lips grazing over his once more before resting her head over his heart. "We love you too."

They stood in silence for a few moments, content in each other and guarding over the children, his hand moving soothingly up and down her back as she toyed with a button on his shirt.

"Emma has magic," Snow said quietly after a beat.

His brow furrowed and he craned his neck as he looked at her. "What?"

"I don't- I don't know how," she lifted her eyes to his. "I think- because of us, because of what we have."

David studied the familiar curves of her face, the little flecks of gold in her eyes, and let the love he felt for her wash through him. "True Love. She's the product of True Love."

She smiled again. "Cora, before we had come home, she tried to take my heart-"

"What?" His protective nature kicked in instinctively and made his arm tighten around her.

Snow touched her hand to his own heart, a reassuring gesture meant to calm him.

"She pushed me out of the way. She protected me-" She paused, the retelling of it upsetting her. "I stood there, terrified we were going to lose her again." She scowled and he stroked his hand over her hair. "I didn't even hear what Cora was saying, I was- too shocked and scared…and then she was pulling her hand, but- she couldn't take Emma's heart. She tried twice and then Emma said that…'love was strength' and then there was this- _rush_ of magic that emanated from her. Strong, true…beautiful, very much like her."

"Your mother said that," he replied, the corners of his mouth curving upwards. "What happened to Cora?" He asked.

"She was blasted back and when I reached Emma, she was confused, asking what had happened. I touched her heart, felt it beating beneath my hand…I'd never been so relieved. She has magic, David…True Love magic."

He sighed as he pulled her back against his chest. His heart squeezed. Their daughter was the very best part of the both of them; she was not just _their_ love, but love in its purest form. Love had saved him and Snow, love had made Emma, and love had come full circle to save all of them not once, but twice. They were all safe and they were all together, and he would gladly take that for however long it lasted, comforted by the fact that if the worst should ever happen, _love_ would be there for them all again.

_Fin_


End file.
